3-(2-Nitro,5-chlorobenzoyl-2,4-pentanedione is taught in J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 19 782-3 (1975). No use for this compound is taught. 3-(2-Nitrobenzoyl)-2,4-pentanedione is taught in Tetrahedron, 39(19), 2933-8 (1982). No use for this compound is taught.